baby_love_and_supportfandomcom-20200213-history
Minding/Care Service
Name of Service The name of the service is called Little Learning Centre. Descripition Of The Service They have been in service since the year 2004. Their main service is to make sure that they get good education as well as a great care service as well. Some classes can include *Music Programs with a specialist music teacher *Tech Computer Skills, for developing general computer skills *Gross Motor for improving awareness, balance and coordination and Much more Our Service However that is not all what they can do to help; They have a team that has been highly trained and they also hold a great deal of experience. What is the key purpose The Key purpose of this service is to like I said above is make sure that they get in some good education and that they can also get some good care as well. They also offer help as to setting goals as well as maintaining high quality caring. Another good thing as to what they do is that they make sure that they make sure that have to practise everyday for their goals. How is it useful http://www.littlelearningschool.com.au/our-service/programs/ It is useful for new borns up until the age of 4-5 years old ; as well as it being at different stages they are designed for something different.So as you can see from down below I have outline one or two things that they might do. It is also good for mothers because they can see an increase in their baby being confident and ready for school. Here are some examples for each stage The Nursery rooms 0-12 Months *Developing gross motor skills *Developing communication and language skills 12-24 months *Developing listening skills *Concentration skills (15 minutes) The Toddlers day '' 2 – 2 1/2 Years *Recognition of shapes and colours *Concentration skills (15 minutes) 2 1/2 – 3 years *Counting 1-10 *Self-help skills (e.g. putting shoes on) The Preschool Rooms 3-4 years *Concentration skills for 15 minute activities *Preliminary mathematical concepts 4-5 years *Form the lower case letters of the alphabet *Confidently speak in front of a group of their peers What are some positives and Negatives Positives * They are diverse and interesting educators *A lot of parents say that the staff are welcoming and nice to kids *It is located in more than one state *They provide everything Negatives *the price fee which is $85 to join the waitlist *It is not refundable *It is Closed on public holidays What do I think About It I think that if you leave your child in safe hands for a minding service I think that this is a great service. Not only do they provide fun things for your child to do. They are welcoming and happy to teach new borns. I think that it is really important that they are really nice to the child or baby and from what i was reading; they are and i would suggest this to anyone because it sounds like a really good service. Contact Details '''Phone ' *Sydney: (02) 9682 1811 *Canberra: (02) 6160 7515 'Email ' Support@LittleLearningSchool.com.au For Media purposes or any thing else Info@LittleLearningSchool.com.au